


Five Nights in San Fransokyo

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An old pizzarea had reopened its doors in the outskirts of San Fransokyo. The name: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The people there were looking for a new security guard, at $120 a week.</p><p>Just what Tadashi needed to finish everything for the newer Baymax.</p><p>It was a desperate call. But it seemed simple - work at Fazbear's for five nights, and get the money he needed for Baymax's upgrades.</p><p>The catch?</p><p>Tadashi had to bring Baymax /and/ Hiro with him to the dangerous job. It comes down to this fifth and final night...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Night 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> An old pizzarea had reopened its doors in the outskirts of San Fransokyo. The name: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The people there were looking for a new security guard, at $120 a week.
> 
> Just what Tadashi needed to finish everything for the newer Baymax.
> 
> It was a desperate call. But it seemed simple - work at Fazbear's for five nights, and get the money he needed for Baymax's upgrades.
> 
> The catch?
> 
> Tadashi had to bring Baymax /and/ Hiro with him to the dangerous job. It comes down to this fifth and final night...

"Come on, Hiro. I don't want to be late."

Tadashi was waiting outside the cafe. He leaned up against the wall, one hand on the suitcase handle connected to Baymax's case. 

A small ring came from the cafe door as Hiro stepped out, a half-eaten donut in his hand. "Apologies." he said, before taking a bite. There was a small sigh from Tadashi, before he got off the wall and walked towards the van not too far.

"Aunt Cass is letting me use the van while the moped's in shop." Tadashi spoke, getting out a ring of few keys, finding the one for the van, and unlocking it. He opened the trunk, placing Baymax in there before lowering the handle. Then he closed the back with a loud thump, before going back to the front and taking the driver's seat; with Hiro in the passenger's side.

Tadashi reached for his pocket, and pulled out his phone to set it to the place of employment.

"So where we going, 'Dashi?" Hiro asked. He tried to take a look at the screen, but Tadashi had immediately flicked his wrist to hide it.

"Suprise." Tadashi spoke, before smiling slightly. "You're coming because I may need your help."

"Alright."

With that, the van started with a rumble. Hiro slowly fell asleep as the vehicle weaved its way through the streets, turning this way and that to reach its destination.

It wasn't long until Tadashi heaved a relieved sigh at the sight of a slightly damaged building, with a sign out front that was lit with the mascot's face: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Wake up, Hiro. We're here." Tadashi said, nudging Hiro softly. This caused Hiro to wake with a snort, making Tadsahi laugh softly.

"Wh- Freddy's? Oh man..." Hiro said, a little dazed. "Do we get to see Freddy and friends?"

"Only in cameras. I got the night shift here - to help get the little money I need for Baymax's upgrades." Tadashi responded, smiling as he parked. He hopped out, before going to the trunk and popping it open to grab Baymax.

Hiro came out as well, and followed Tadashi in when he approached the door.

The place was dark, with slivers of moonlight poking through the windows barely illuminating the place. Tadashi sighed briefly, before pulling out his phone and turning the flashlight on. "Come on, Hiro."

He grabbed Hiro's hand and, with Baymax's case clunking behind him, Tadashi made his way towards the security office. His flashlight briefly went up to the stage, highlighting the three animatronics on stage.

A sence of fear settled on Tadashi as he walked on, before coming upon a stage swathed in purple curtains and a sign. He shined the light on the sign, and red it aloud. "Sorry... out of order."

"Hm?" Hiro asked, catching up.

"Nothing, Hiro. We should be at the office soon." Tadashi responded, flicking the light off the sign quickly. He made his way down the hall, Hiro barely trailing behind.

Tadashi was taken by suprise when the doors were wide open, waiting for the man who took the job with open arms. He shook it off, before stepping into the room and letting Hiro in as well.

After a tiny bit of silence, there was ringing from the phone in the corner. Tadashi jumped, making Hiro laugh. 

"Hiro..." Tadashi muttered, before picking up the handle and turning on speaker mode.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." the phone spoke. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

Tadashi took a quick glance at Hiro. Hiro looked back, before stepping deeper into the room. "Oh... okay..." Hiro whispered, before Tadashi gave him the stink-eye. Nodding a quick apology, he shut his mouth as the message went on.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know." the man's voice spoke, before clearing his throat. "Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

Just then, there was a shuffle coming from the area they were in moments before. In habit, Tadashi grabbed Hiro by the arm and prepared to run.

"'Dashi, calm down. There's nothing to worry about." he said, in a soft whisper. This helped a little, as the grip on Hiro's arm lessened.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Both Tadashi and Hiro had a good chuckle. Tadashi smiled a little, before nodding.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."

With that said, Tadashi immediately turned off the message. The tense air intensified with the silence that followed.

"So..." Hiro said, nervously. "Aren't you supposed to check the cameras?"

Hiro was met with silence. After a minute or so passed, Tadashi finally parted his lips.

"Right..."

He searched a bit, before coming upon a tablet. Tadashi picked it up, before tapping the various buttons on it and bringing up various screens and views.

The rest of the night was in silence as the air was tense. When there was a ringing through the building, he grabbed Baymax, Hiro, and ran out of the place. He knew he had to return later, and the only thing that kept him going was the incentive of pay at the end of the week.


	2. Night 2

The ride towards Freddy Fazbear's was filled with a new dread. Tadashi hadn't spoken a word since they had left the cafe. He kept Baymax in the back seat, instead of the trunk as he had the night before. Most of all - Hiro had to wear his motorcycle helmet and an old bulletproof vest someone had loaned to the school where Tadashi was attending.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked, when they arrived in the parking lot.

No answer.

"Tadashi, are you alright?" he repeated, before being handed Baymax's handle.

Silence.

Hiro shrugged, before following Tadashi into the establishment. Steps of the two and the soft clunking of Baymax's suitcase echoed in the rooms as they traveled towards the office.

When they stepped inside, Tadashi immediately closed the doors and sighed silently. "Alright. We should be safe if we keep the doors shut." he spoke, before hearing a ring from the phone. Tadashi reached to silence it, but Hiro quickly intercepted him.

"Maybe it's important." Hiro spoke, before shuffling to sit on the counter.

After the message started, Tadashi nodded in agreement. He sat down, pulled out the security feed, and checked the cameras as the message played on.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses." the recorded voice spoke, before coughing. "Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know."

Tadashi briefly put down the pad, before nodding.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" the voice spoke, with a bit of perkiness dropped in. "I-In case you hadn't heard me last night, your power is in the lower left corner of the security feed screen. Using the system, along with keeping doors shut and lights in the halls, will cause this to drain."

With that, Tadashi's expression fluttered in shock. He looked down at the power - like the guy on the phone had said - and saw that it was at eighty percent.

"Hiro, open the doors." Tadashi spoke, looking directly at Hiro.

"W-What?"

"Just open the doors. I'll tell you when you need to close them."

Hiro nodded, before going over to press the large red button - labelled 'DOOR' in large, white letters underneath. With a cluttering noise, the door lifted open. He then proceded to open the other door.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors." the recording rang out.

Tadashi looked at Hiro, before looking at the doors. He mouthed the word 'duty' to him, making Hiro nod.

"So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."

There was a soft sigh coming from the speakers.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." the man spoke, before the recording cut off.

Hiro looked at Tadashi, who had his face hidden in the tablet that let him look at the feeds. After a bit of silence, Tadashi pratically jumped out of his chair. This caused the tablet to clatter onto his feet, releasing a high-pitched whine from his throat.

"Tadashi, are you alright?" Hiro asked, approaching the tablet and picking it up.

"Th-The... One of them moved..." Tadashi stuttered out, before breathing himself back to a calm and collected state. "I'll be fine."

Just as he said that, there was a soft shuffling not too far from them. Following that was the soft hissing of Baymax popping out of his suitcase and him waddling the short distance to Tadashi.

"I heard a call of: Distress. Are you alright, Tadashi?" Baymax asked, before nodding - scanning. "You seem to have no injuries that would need my attention. Just be careful."

There was the shuffling again. This time, it was much louder. Also, along with it, was a soft whirring. A whirr of mechanical parts that have been used for years.

"Hiro, check the doors." Tadashi commanded, before turning his attention back to Baymax.

Hiro nodded, before walking up to the right door and pressing the white button, labelled 'LIGHT' in white letters underneath. There was nothing there. He pressed the button, turning off the light before walking to the left door.

He pressed the button to turn on the lights, and immediately jumped back at the sight of the purple bunny standing in the doorway. Without hesitance, Hiro slammed his hands on the door button, causing the door to close with a thud.

"What was it, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, before looking at Baymax. "I am satisfied with my care." he spoke to the robot, before watching it turn and deflate back into the suitcase.

"There was the bunny there - Bonnie..." Hiro replied, shaken. He dove for under his desk as Tadashi walked towards the left door and opening it.

"Hiro, nothing's th- Holy sh-!" Tadashi screeched, cutting himself off as he slammed the door shut. He looked at Hiro, wide-eyed. "Y-You're right..."

Hiro nodded in agreement.

There was silence in the room again as Tadashi vigorously checked each and every camera, flicking his wrist when he saw that Bonnie - the bunny - was in the camera view of the dining area. It was this way for the rest of the night, with Tadashi signalling for Hiro to open and close the door when he couldn't find Bonnie, and when he could.

When the bells rung 6 in the morning, Tadashi grabbed the suitcase and Hiro's arm before walking out of the place. 

Inside the van, Hiro looked at Tadashi as he started up the vehicle.

"We gotta keep going." Tadashi spoke, softly. "I'm glad you agreed to tag along."


End file.
